Navidades a través del tiempo
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Gracias a ella fue que descubrió que había algo más detrás de esa fecha que se celebraba año tras año y nada tenían que ver el árbol lleno de esferas, la comida ni los regalos. Reto Especial "Navidades de Dickens" de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Navidades Pasadas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

******__****Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black****.**

******¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**¿Qué puedo decir después de tanto tiempo de desaparecer y no haber actualizado ninguno de mis fics largos? **

**Justificaciones tengo más de una, pero aún así siento que os debo una enorme disculpa, porque no hay nada más que ame tanto como escribir y más aun si se trata de Drastoria. El Fandom es lo que me mantiene cuerda y viva la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo cuando voy en picada.**

**Así que aquí estoy de vuelta, esperando que nada más se interponga entre mí y mi pasión. **

**Aunque aun no tengo internet propio, aquí ando metida en el primer reto después de mucho tiempo. ****1,420 palabras según el contador, después de recortar y re-estructurar frases porque mis dedos volaron hasta tener 2,403 palabras.**

**Apenas termine los otros dos shots de este reto, prometo darle una buena releída a mis longs fics para continuarlos.**

**¡Un beso enorme y gracias a todos quienes se tomen la molestia de leer! ¡Espero que la pasen bien en estas fechas!**

* * *

**Navidades Pasadas**

**24 de Diciembre de 1987**

La navidad, esa fiesta que para la mayoría de los sangre limpia no era más que una excusa para hacer derroche de todo lo que poseían, una festividad Muggle que ellos había convertido en un despilfarro de magnificencia y oro. Nadie se preguntaba que era lo que en verdad se celebraba, ni que significaba el árbol o cualquier otra decoración, tan solo era costumbre para ellos vestir sus mejores túnicas de gala y conseguir los más costosos regalos.

Casi como de costumbre, Malfoy Manor era la cede aquella fiesta anual para la exclusiva élite de sangre limpia o mestizos muy bien acomodados. Los anfitriones, como siempre, se perdía entre tanta gente, causando que varios de los invitados ni siquiera tuviera la oportunidad de saludarles durante toda la noche. Lucius platicaba tranquilamente con el ministro de magia y unos cuantos miembros del concejo, mientras Narcissa hacía el intento por saludar al menos a cada persona importante que había sido invitada. Por su parte, el pequeño heredero de la familia caminaba sin rumbo por los jardines, evitando a toda costa que más mujeres le apretaran las mejillas como si su rostro estuviese hecho de gelatina.

Pese a lo que muchos pensarían, Draco Malfoy no disfrutaba aquellas fiestas, al menos no hasta el día siguiente cuando abría todos los regalos que eran para él. El pequeño de apenas siente años moría de aburrimiento al no encontrar nunca que hacer, pues estaba prohibido andar corriendo o jugando con las escobas durante las fiestas. Aquello era algo que la mayoría ya habían asumido con resignación, solo había que ver a Theodore Jr. quien leía uno de sus libros en la misma mesa en la que Crabbe y Goyle comía y a otros niños que escuchaban aburridos las conversaciones de los mayores. También había quienes pretendían actuar como adultos, pidiendo bailes y saludando a gente importante, como Pansy. Posiblemente él era de los pocos que sentía que no encajaba en la fiesta, que para colmo de males era en su casa.

Aun aburrido, observó como uno de sus pavos entraba al laberinto que él conocía de memoria y sin nada más que hacer, entró él también. Paso tras pasos, se adentraba en busca del pavo, pero comenzaba a arrepentirse pese a que él mismo había decidido entrar. No tenía chiste hacer aquello solo. ¡Por los calsonzillos de Merlín! Era tan aburrido, pero cuando se giró para regresar por sobre sus pasos y salir de ahí, escuchó un sonido que al principio no reconoció. Era algo así como un chillido y lo primero que vino a su cabeza era que se trataba del pavo, pero tras poner un poco más de atención, pudo identificar que era más bien un sollozo.

Su primera reacción no fue la más valiente de su corta vida, por el contrario, pegó un brinco al comprobar que efectivamente alguien se estaba lamentando a no mucha distancia de él. Su imaginación le dio una patada a su razonamiento, haciendo que la explicación más obvia fuera que se trataba de algún fantasma o algo por el estilo. El instinto de supervivencia le aconsejó salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y así lo hizo, sin dudar. Corrió hacia la salida del laberinto, pero no se detuvo al llegar al jardín, sino que siguió corriendo hasta estar dentro de la mansión. _"Solo por si las dudas"_ se repetía sin mirar atrás.

No se detuvo hasta que chocó contra alguien, que gracias a Morgana no había sido ningún adulto o ya podía escuchar el discurso que le darían sus padres por no comportarse a la altura. Se incorporó rápidamente, intentando despistar lo que había ocurrido y extendió su mano para ayudar a levantar a la niña contra la que había chocado. No la conocía, pero sin duda alguna era muy bonita: rubia y de ojos azules, vestida y peinada cual muñeca de porcelana.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó el pequeño heredero Malfoy.

—Deberías de fijarte mejor por donde andas y no andar corriendo —recriminó la niña, haciendo una mueca y usando un tono de voz que destruyó por completo su imagen de princesa delicada. Draco le miró con una ceja alzada, haciendo una nota mental de que ya le caía mal, pese a no saber como se llamaba.

—Esta es mi casa, así que puedo andar corriendo si quiero —contestó altanero y cruzándose de brazos—. Tú eres quien debería evitar atravesarse en el camino de los demás —acusó.

—No tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, ando buscando a mi hermana —finalizó la pequeña rubia, dejando a Draco con la palabra en la boca.

El niño refunfuñó un poco y decidió que lo mejor era ir a donde Vincent y Gregory, aunque para su desgracia, la niña rubia también estaba ahí, hablando con Theo.

—¿Ya encontraste a quien buscabas? —preguntó desdeñosamente, aun molesto por el poco respeto que le demostraban a su persona, porque a su corta edad estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de mejor manera.

—No, dije que buscaba a mi hermana y Theo no se parece en nada a ella —respondió rodando los ojos y usando un tono que hacía ver al rubio como un tonto que no entendía el idioma.

Draco se puso rojo y sentía tanto coraje que estaba a nada de preguntar quienes eran sus padres para acusarla de majadera, pero se quedó haciendo caras mientras escuchaba como la rubia le pedía ayuda a Theo, diciéndole lo que había pasado y como no encontraba a una tal Astoria. Al parecer se habían puesto a jugar a las escondidas en el jardín y por más vueltas que había dado afuera no la encontraba. El niño castaño no tardó en dejar su libro abandonado para ayudar a la rubia altanera y cuando Draco se sentaba en el asiento desocupado, comenzó a armar un rompecabezas mentalmente. De repente se paró de un salto y con la misma rapidez que había escapado del laberinto, ahora regresaba a él.

Una niña jugando a las escondidas en el jardín y alguien llorando dentro del laberinto. ¿Se tenía que ser más explicito?

—¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntaba con forme avanzaba por el laberinto, guardando silencio para recibir respuesta o volver a escuchar el llanto.

La verdad es que no tardó mucho en volver a escuchar el sollozo y toparse con quien lo producía. Hecha bolita al final de un camino sin salida, una niña castaña se lamentaba. El pequeño Malfoy se acercó, no muy seguro de que esa fuera la hermana de la rubia mal educada, pero de igual forma esa niña parecía necesitar algo de ayuda.

—Me duele —dijo ella con la voz distorsionada por el llanto.

—¿Que te duele? —quiso saber él, pero no necesitó respuesta para ver que la niña tenía rasgado el vestido y una de sus rodillas tenía sangre. La niña se había caído y por eso se había quedado ahí llorando en lugar de buscar como salir.

Draco se rascó la nuca sin saber bien que hacer. Podía ir a buscar a esa niña odiosa y a Theo y decir que ya había encontrado a quien buscaban, pero como no fuera ella, seguro que esa niña se reía de él en su carota. También podía pedirle ayuda a un adulto, pero todos estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos, que no estaba seguro de a quien podía molestar o no. Así que terminó por decidirse por lo que en su cabeza sonó más lógico.

Se agachó dándole la espalda a la niña y extendió las manos hacia atrás.

—Sube, no te puedes quedar ahí —le dijo, ofresiendose a cargarla. Nunca había hecho eso antes, pero había visto como era en unos cuantos comics. Claro que en los comics los hombres no parecían tener problemas a la hora de levantarse como los tenía él, pese a que la niña no pesaba mucho, se le dificultó mantener el equilibrio. Aun así, comenzó a andar hasta salir de ahí.

Al final, aquella niña resultó ser la famosa Astoria que la rubia buscaba y aunque el único "gracias" que recibió fue de ella, cuando la pequeña depositó un beso en su pálida mejilla, Draco se quedó con una sensación cálida en su pecho, pensando por primera vez en sus siente años de vida, sobre si había algún verdadero motivo para celebrar durante aquella fecha, aparte de lo material. Aquel rostro aniñado, de ojos verdes con pestañas llenas de lagrimas y una enrojecida nariz de botón, se quedó en la mente del pequeño rubio por mucho tiempo, junto con aquella duda.


	2. Navidades Presentes

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

******__****Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black****.**

******Siento que estoy oxidada, muy pero muy oxidada...**

******La verdad es que me gustaría ofrecerles mucho más y algo de mejor calidad, pero supongo que como en todo, hay que ir practicando de nuevo y agarrando el ritmo. Así que me disculpo también por los horrores que les pueda presentar, pero que sepan que os intento dar lo mejor.**

******Ojala disfruten un poco esto y la estén pasando bien en estas fechas ^^**

* * *

**Navidades Presentes**

**24 de Diciembre de 1999**

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que la guerra había terminado y la paz volvía paulatinamente al mundo mágico. Aun así, habían quedado cicatrices y fracturas tan grandes en la sociedad, que hacía falta tiempo para asimilar cierta cosas, como el hecho de que conocidos mortifagos anduvieran caminando en libertad al haber sido absueltos de todo cargo, como los Malfoy. La que alguna vez había sido una familia poderosa y llena de gloria, ahora no era ni la sombra de antaño. Malfoy Manor que en durante aquellas fechas se llenaba de lujos y selectos invitados en el pasado, ahora solo era habitada por tres personas que no tenían intención alguna de celebrar.

Narcissa se encontraba sumergida en su propio mundo aquella noche, siendo un tanto egoísta al dedicar toda su atención al lienzo donde de forma sombría pintaba la imagen del jardín que se podía ver a través de la ventana de la sala. Por su lado, Lucius derrochaba apatía, encerrado en la biblioteca del segundo piso y tomando tanto whisky como podía, mientras recordaba los buenos viejos tiempos. De la misma forma y en soledad, el joven rubio de 19 años, futuro dueño de aquel marchito lugar, se encontraba sentado en el borde de una fuente del jardín. Con soberbio aburrimiento recorría cada rincón con sus ojos grises, maldiciendo mentalmente a cada persona que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Todos esos idiotas que se proclamaban a si mismos como amigos de la familia, pero que a la hora de la verdad les daban la espalda por temor al repudio social. Ni una sola lechuza, ni una sola visita, era deprimente descubrir que si no había intereses de por medio nadie tenía intención de estar ahí ese día festivo. De hecho, ni él mismo tenía ganas de estar ahí.

Fastidiado del panorama, se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el jardín, sintiendo como el frío viento golpeaba contra su rostro. Resultaba extrañamente reconfortante, pese a que había dejado de sentir las orejas rato atrás. Los extremos de su bufanda ondeaban a sus espaldas, probando que iba en contra del aire. Siempre en contra, como se debía de esperar de él. Perdido en sus pensamientos, se detuvo de golpe no por voluntad propia, sino porque un tiró en su cuello lo detuvo. Parecía que su bufanda se había quedado atorada con algo, pero al girarse encontró que se trataba de una mano femenina la que sostenía con firmeza las barbas de lana verde.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la pregunta que con naturalidad brotó de sus labios al reconocer a la chica que ahí estaba.

—Venía a desearte feliz navidad —contestó ella, soltando la bufanda ya que tenía la atención del rubio.

—Astoria —dijo en tono de reprimenda, negando ligeramente con la cabeza ante su presencia. De todas las personas que conocía, esa niña era la única que se atrevía a extenderle la mano o dedicarle una sonrisa sin importar quien estuviera presente.

—Quería verte —confesó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —añadió y cuando Draco la miró, percibió cierta tristeza.

Ciertamente había pasado buen tiempo desde la última vez que había estado frente a frente. Desde que habían ayudado a reconstruir la escuela a principios del año pasado que no se había dado la oportunidad de verse, ya fuera porque él no encontraba razones para salir de los muros de Malfoy Manor o porque ella se encontraba de vuelta en el colegio. Fuera cual fuera el caso, había pasado mucho tiempo y no negaría que su presencia le dejaba un buen sabor de boca.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, extendió su mano helada para acariciar el rostro de la castaña, quien se estremeció ante el contacto. Los ojos grises le observaron de arriba a abajo con detenimiento, por el vestuario que llevaba seguramente se había escapado de alguna fiesta.

—Te vas a meter en problemas si notan que no estás —declaró, buscando excusas para que se fuera, pese a que lo que más quería era que se quedara ahí con él a hacerle compañía por el resto de la velada. La presencia de Astoria le hacía sentir menos solo y menos miserable.

—No creo que lo noten —argumentó ella a su favor, poniendo su mano sobre la que él tenía en su rostro.

El calor corporal de Astoria contrastaba con el frío que se había apoderado del rubio y pese a que las circunstancias del clima eran las responsables de aquel escenario, en el fondo Draco sentía que no había mejor ejemplo para exponer sus verdaderos seres: Él gélido cual tempano de hielo y ella cálida como el fuego de una chimenea. De alguna u otra forma, esa niña siempre lo derretía, especialmente durante aquella fecha. Desde aquella fiesta hacía varios años atrás, cuando él la había sacado del laberinto, ella le había dado una nueva perspectiva de las fiestas. Celebración tras celebración se la pasaba a su lado, pese a las quejas de Daphne. Al ser menor que él, no dudaba en desacatar las normas para jugar a diferencia de sus llamados amigos, quienes preferían hacer caso y comportarse como se les había indicado. Ella siempre estaba ahí, sonriendo y haciéndole sonreír. Claro que el tiempo había pasado y él comenzó a madurar en su entorno, dejando de lado a la niña eterna de los Greengrass. Y sin embargo, pese a dejar de compartir la ideología y comenzar a actuar como los demás, Astoria conseguía de alguna u otra forma romper su mascara de indiferencia con una sonrisa. De alguna forma que ni él mismo podía explicar, ella se había vuelto su debilidad y la que le daba un motivo para celebrar aquella fecha.

—¿Como lo haces? —preguntó Draco, más perdido en sus pensamientos que en la realidad.

—¿El qué? —replicó ella sin entender.

La voz de la castaña le hizo reaccionar y negó con la cabeza para no decir ni una palabra más del tema. Pese a todo lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, se había convencido tiempo atrás de que esa niña era más de lo que él merecía en la vida. No debía de involucrarse más. No debía de hacerla parte de su mundo, mucho menos en ese momento en el que estar cerca de los Malfoy era como estar cerca de dragones con viruela. Con ese pensamiento, apartó la mano de ella y la guardó en su bolsillo.

—Mejor vete —sugirió sin sentirlo y sin mirarla. Alejarla era el mejor favor que le podía hacer.

Astoria no respondió con palabras, tan solo atinó a abrazarlo fuerte pese a no ser correspondida. El rubio sintió su calor, percibió su aroma y notó aquella fragilidad que la niña pretendía proyectar como fortaleza. Luego de eso, Astoria desapareció con un seco "crac" dejándolo de nueva cuenta solo en su inmenso y desierto jardín. De nuevo esa sensación en su pecho le decía algo que él no era capaz de entender o que quizás no quería entender por temor.

Pequeños copos de blanca nieve comenzaron a caer como lluvia, trayendo de regreso todas aquellas dudas que había tenido cuando niño. ¿Blanca navidad? ¿Que jodidos era navidad? ¿Que de especial tenían aquellas fechas que las celebraban siempre? Seguía sin tener respuesta, pero al menos podía descartar que la opulencia tuviera que ver algo al respecto. El abrazo de Astoria se había sentido mejor que cualquier regalo que le hubieran dado antes.

* * *

**_ToRie Potter_, ¡mujeeeeeeeeer hermosa! me has sacado una sonrisa, no pensé que nadie me recordara aún xDU**

**¡Muchisisisimos besos y gracias por leerme! c: Es bueno estar de vuelta.**

**¡Gracias a los demás que leen! ¡Y felices fiestas!**


	3. Navidades Futuras

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K. Rowling_

******__****Este fic participa en el reto "Navidades de Dickens" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black****.**

******Y porque si me tardaba más seguro que me iba de largo hasta año nuevo... ¡Aquí terminé!**

******Ojala les gustara aunque fuera un poquito ^^ ¡Felices fiestas a todo mundo!**

* * *

**Navidades Futuras**

**24 de Diciembre del 2013**

El olor del jengibre flotaba en el cálido ambiente, mezclado con el fresco pino y salpicado de otras especies. Risas de niños y charlas amenas entre adultos inundaban en salón de aquel majestuoso hogar. El lujo no estaba presente como en antaño, pero las sencillas decoraciones llenaban de vida aquellas paredes de fina piedra que tiempo atrás habían caído en el abandono de la desolación. Malfoy Manor había sido una vez un palacio sacado de un cuento de hadas muggle, para luego pasar a ser un lugar más repudiado que Azkaban, pero al final, en ese futuro que nadie pudo esperar, había terminado convirtiéndose en un hogar.

Ni el mismo Draco podía entender como es que había terminado ahí y así. Pese a que desde hacía diez años que su vida había dado un giro al casarse con Astoria y desde hacía siete que su pequeño Scorpius había nacido, se seguía maravillando cada instante de que todo aquello fuera para él. ¿Qué había hecho para ser merecedor de tanta alegría? No lo sabía, pero cada día agradecía por ello.

Agradecía tener a su esposa a su lado, tan cálida y reconfortante con sus abrazos y besos dulces. Agradecía tener a su hijo, travieso y sonriente como él nunca lo fue. Incluso agradecía tener a la altanera de su rubia cuñada quien pese a seguir destilando desprecio en su contra, había aceptado darle la mano en lugar de la espalda. También agradecía a su reducido circulo de amigos, Theo, Gregory y Blaise, quienes le habían ayudado a limpiar su apellido aun con el riesgo de salir sucios también. Sus sobrinos y ahijados eran de igual forma merecedores de su gratitud, pues esos pequeños magos y brujitas le miraban con admiración con todo y lo mala persona que él había llegado a ser.

Todos ellos estaban reunidos ahí aquel día, celebrando en la intimidad lo que seguía sin tener nombre. No era una fiesta despampanante como la que sus padres solían dar y tampoco era como las visitas que se daban durante los fines de semana. Había algo especial en la fecha, en la noche y en el hecho de que todos estuvieran ahí, interactuando como una gran familia. Había algo en el pino y la estrella que brillaba en la sima. ¿O tal vez era algo en los adornos? Quizás era culpa de las galletas con chispas rojas y verdes que estaban comiendo los niños. A lo mejor tenía que echarle la culpa a Blaise por andar vestido como el hombre gordo y barbón que aparecía vestido de rojo en las postales que los muggles se regalaban durante aquella fecha. No estaba seguro en realidad de cual era el toque tan especial que hacía aquella reunión tan diferente de la demás, pero sabía que la escena era perfecta.

Media sonrisa se formó en el rostro del rubio que observaba todo desde la entrada, recargado contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados. Veía a su cuñada hablar con la esposa de Gregory y al susodicho comiendo los tentempiés, mientras Theodore le leía un libro a su hijo menor. Algunas cosas no cambiaban mucho aún con el pasar de los años. Blaise jugaba con los niños, quienes corrían por la sala para evitar que el hombre los atrapara porque amenazaba con meterlos al saco que llevaba como parte de su disfraz. Su hijo y sobrino le tendía trampas al moreno de vez en cuando, quitandole el saco o el gorro para que fuera detrás de ellos y las niñas escaparan.

Él por lo general era parte de aquel cuadro, ya fuese jugando cual crío o contándoles historias a los niños cuando se cansaban de andar de arriba a abajo corriendo, pero le hacía falta alguien para comenzar a hacer eso. Alguien que curiosamente entraba por la puerta que se había a su lado con una bandeja llena de más galletas y tentempiés. Astoria era por lo general la coordinadora del evento y como buena anfitriona le gustaba hacer algunas cosas por si misma en lugar de dejarle todo a los elfos como lo haría cualquier otra bruja de sociedad.

—En unos minutos más estará lista la cena —anunció la mujer castaña, dando unos cuantos pasos más al frente y siendo detenida por unos brazos que le rodearon la cintura—. Draco —murmuró con un tono que pretendía sonar como el de un regaño.

—Bonita —replicó él, hundiendo su respingona nariz en el sedoso cabello de su esposa.

—Yo me hago cargo de esto —intervino Blaise, tomando la charola de las manos de Astoria para llevarla a la mesa del centro.

—¡Uy! —chilló una pequeña rubia, hija de Daphne—. ¡Beso! ¡Beso! —animó, haciendo bulla con ayuda de la hija mayor de Gregory, viendo como los dos adultos Malfoy seguía abrazados.

Astoria se sonrojo un poco, más que nada porque conocía a su esposo y el beso que pedían las niñas no tardó en llegar. Que la besara en publico no era malo en realidad, de hecho era feliz cuando Draco le hacía esas demostraciones de cariño. Lo malo era que cuando Draco besaba, besaba como Morgana mandaba, sin censura y hasta robarle el aliento, dejandola con la respiración entre cortada ante todos los presentes, incluyendo a los niños.

—Me avergüenzan —se quejó Scorpius con las mejillas rojas entre las risas de sus primos y amigos quienes veían a sus padres besarse como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

—Y yo le doy la razón a mi sobrino —argumentó Daphne, lanzando un cojín que le dio de frente a Draco cuando el beso finalizó—. Mi hermana se casó con un pervertido —añadió con indignación.

—¿Que es pervertido? —preguntó el pequeño Abel que estaba en el regazo de Theo.

—Alguien que hace cosas que no se deben hacer —explicó el hombre a su hijo, para luego dejarlo de lado e ir a donde su esposa—. Pero un beso no tiene nada de malo —agregó, tomando a su rubia esposa por sorpresa al robarle uno de los labios.

—¡Iug! ¡Ustedes no! —chilló el hijo mayor de ambos, Ethan, quien ahora se enrojecía como Scorpius lo había hecho momento atrás, causando que no solo los otros niños se rieran, sino los adultos también. Gregory besó a su esposa, aprovechando y causando que sus hijas protestaran haciendo caras, para luego ir detrás de los niños y perseguirlos para que se dejaran de reír con la amenaza de que los iban a besar si no lo hacían. Entre el alboroto, los argumentos, sonrojos y risas, hasta Blaise se llevó su beso en la mejilla, cortesía de su ahijada Diaspro.

Así era cada noche del 24 de Diciembre, una combinación de ternura, intimidad y diversión, acompañada con ese cálido sentimiento que les envolvía con cada acción y el simple hecho de estar juntos. Draco lo sentía y lo analizaba mucho más que el resto, porque aunque seguía sin tener un nombre, había encontrado finalmente las respuestas a sus dudas. Los muggles lo llamarían espíritu navideño, él sencillamente se limitaba a asegurar que fuera lo que fuera lo hacía feliz.

—Gracias —susurró a la oreja de su esposa que seguía atrapada entre sus brazos.

—¿De qué? —preguntó ella, volteándole a ver.

—Aun no lo sé, pero es gracias a ti que me siento tan feliz —contestó y cubrió con sus labios la boca de su esposa, cortando cualquier respuesta que ella fuera a dar. No es que no quisiera escucharla, es que no lo podía explicar. Había comenzado tanto tiempo atrás, la forma en la que Astoria le había dado un diferente significado a esa fecha que los muggles llamaban Navidad.


End file.
